Undergarments for both women and men are well known in the art. Typical undergarments include smaller openings configured to fit the legs of a human wearer, and a larger opening configured to fit the torso of a human wearer. Accordingly, properly donning conventional undergarments often requires a certain degree of attention and coordination on the part of the human wearer. For instance, a human wearer needs to properly orient a conventional undergarment prior to donning said undergarment by ensuring that the smaller openings are positioned so as to receive his/her legs and the larger opening is positioned so as to receive his/her torso. This may be problematic for small children; the elderly; people with disabilities, limited coordination and/or limited mobility; people needing to dress quickly and/or in limited or no light, etc. Moreover, as conventional undergarments have a particular orientation, said garments may deteriorate unevenly and require early replacement when portions thereof are damaged.
There are several additional disadvantages associated with conventional undergarments. For example, conventional undergarments often include unnecessary and/or complicated flaps or features that are not used by the human wearer. Furthermore, the manufacture of conventional undergarments may not be efficient or cost effective given the varying dimensions of said undergarments (e.g., the different sized openings, a larger sized rear fabric panel configured to conform to a portion of the buttocks of a human wearer, etc.). Likewise, the manufacture of gender specific conventional undergarments generally requires double inventory of materials for institutional use.